


En las telarañas del amor

by eleinuin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleinuin/pseuds/eleinuin
Summary: -Así que el Sargento Barnes ha visto cómo de golpe su amigo, y probablemente amante pero lo dejaré en amado, ha pasado de ser el tipo más caliente de América a ser el viudo más anciano de América- resume MJ y maldita sea, viéndolo así cualquier corazón se compadecería del pobre Bucky Barnes.-Hablamos del tipo que fue torturado y explotado durante setenta años por una organización nazi terrorista- añade Ned -Creo que es el tipo con la peor suerte del mundo...- murmura con los ojos cerrados.-Lo que está claro es que tenemos que hacer algo- dice con firmeza MJ.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	En las telarañas del amor

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic salvaje apareció y tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema!

Es una suave tarde de primavera en Nueva York y aunque han ido a una sesión del cine temprana el cielo ya está oscuro. Las luces se extienden por la ciudad en brillantes colores y el ambiente es fresco y chispeante.

-Ha sido increíble. ¡Los efectos especiales estaban súper bien hechos! ¡La nave espacial parecía que se nos caía encima!- Ned habla entusiasmado de la película.

-Uy si, y el final ha sido de lo más inesperado...- se burla MJ a su lado -El héroe sobrevive al cataclismo, salva la humanidad y se lleva la chica. ¿No tenía Independence Day el mismo argumento? Quiero decir, si yo fuese la productora de la película los demandaba por plagio...-

Peter no fue el que eligió la película pero la ha disfrutado. Han sido dos horas de tensión, de aventura -Qué puedo decir, al menos ha acabado bien- contesta con la mente en otra persona. Hace casi ocho meses de la muerte de Tony Stark y pese a toda la terapia que recibe, aún siente pena y culpa cuando piensa en él.

A lo lejos se escucha un estruendo y los ruidos típicos de un altercado: bocinas, cristales, algún que otro grito...

-Eh, ¿qué está pasando allí?- pregunta Ned pero Peter ya tiene la oreja puesta e intenta evaluar la amenaza. No lleva el traje que le hizo el Sr. Stark pero siempre lleva la máscara hecha a mano en la mochila para las emergencias, y parece que se encuentra en una de ellas.

-Parece que han atracado un banco. Voy a echar un ojo- contesta Peter sacando con disimulo la capucha y los dispositivos de red de la mochila.

-Te cubrimos- le dice Ned sonriendo.

-Claro, somos tu coartada. Ves a hacer el bien y esas cosas- le dice MJ con fingida indiferencia mientras toma la mochila. Los tres saben que meterán las narices en la escena del crímen y con suerte sacarán alguna foto chula con la que fardar en las redes sociales.

-¡Espero que no lleve mucho tiempo!- se despide Peter mientras se va al primer lugar discreto que encuentra y se pone la capucha. A partir de ahí Spiderman es un borrón entre los edificios de su alrededor.

MJ y Ned empiezan a dirigirse hacia el ruido. Estarán ahí para su amigo y si correm peligro, el instinto de supervivencia de MJ es más que bueno.

Desgraciadamente cuando llegan la escena no es de ninguna manera la que esperaban.

La muchedumbre grita, corre o se queda para hacer fotos de la batalla campal en la que se encuentran. Hay coches volcados a su alrededor, algunas mochilas grandes de las que vuelan algunos billetes y la policía está a punto de hacer su aparición si la cercanía de las sirenas es un aviso.

En el centro de la calle hay un hombre; no, un gigante ataviado con un traje de superhéroe gris y ajustado como una segunda piel, y en sus brazos...

-¡Peter!- gritó MJ. El tipo que debe medir dos metros y medio tiene a Spiderman inmovilizado en un abrazo mortal de oso. Spiderman está luchando para salir pero no parece que vaya a conseguirlo.

Ned no espera ni un segundo, sabe que Peter está en problemas cuando sus gritos y jadeos se pueden oír desde la distancia y a este paso va a ser partido por la mitad. Marca el teléfono de emergencia que los Vengadores le dieron.

-Hola Ned, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunta la femenina y cordial voz de Friday.

-¡Hola! Necesito hablar con los Vengadores, el que sea. ¡Spiderman está en peligro!-

-¿Peligro inmediato?- le pregunta Friday con sorpresa.

-¡Sí! ¡Sisisisi! ¡Lo van a partir por la mitad!- jadea Ned mientras la mirada preocupada de MJ se desliza entre él y Peter.

Hay un pequeño sonido y una voz masculina y gastada aparece -Aquí Steve Rogers. ¿Cuál es tu situación y dirección?-

Uh, Ned no pensaba que el viejo Capitán América estaría de guardia y espera que no sea este anciano el que venga a rescatar a Peter...

🕷 🕷 🕷

-¿Te lo pasas bien?- la voz del Soldado de Invierno en el intercomunicador es grave y con un toque de humor. Falcon (ahora Capitán América) está sobrevolando por encima de su cabeza deshaciéndose de la cola de drones que tiene enganchada. El técnico megalómano que diseñó los cacharros para dejarlo fuera de combate desde luego no tiene idea de cuan ágil es el equipo volador que lleva Wilson, y poco a poco los drones se van desintegrando contra las paredes de los edificios y los árboles del parque.

-Oh, deja que me luzca, hombre- refunfuña Sam que claramente está disfrutando esto.

El intercomunicador hace un sonido y una tercera voz se une a la conversación. -Sam, Buck, Spiderman tiene problemas. Capi, ¿puedes acabar esto tú solo? Necesito la potencia de fuego del Soldado de Invierno- Pide la anciana voz de Steve Rogers.

-No me llames Capi, hombre. Me siento como si estuviese suplantando tu identidad...- protesta Sam -Si, tengo esto. No tardaré en acabar-

-¿Estás seguro Wilson?- pregunta Barnes que ya se está colgando el rifle sobre el hombro aunque sus ojos están preocupados.

-Sí, salva al chaval y yo salvo Nueva York. Ten cuidado Barnes- se despide el actual Capitán América.

Bucky está corriendo hacia la moto, el medio de transporte más rápido para moverse por Nueva York. Buena parte de su arsenal se encuentra en ella y aprieta el gas a fondo para llegar lo antes posible. La situación que le describe Steve no tiene buena pinta pero al menos el lugar está cerca.

★ ★ ★

La policía ha rodeado con los coches a Rhino, el gigante que mantiene a un Spiderman fláccido entre sus brazos y al que sigue apretando. Los policías han disparado hasta donde creen que es seguro sin poner en riesgo al protector de Queens pero el traje del villano parece estar hecho a prueba de balas.

MJ y Ned ni siquiera ven llegar la motocicleta. Sólo perciben una sombra saltar sobre uno de los coches de policía y de repente todas las armas apuntan al tipo de traje negro y cabello largo. No es que eso parezca afectarlo. Está alzando un rifle monstruosamente grande entre sus brazos con comodidad. Las líneas doradas de su brazo son elegantes y distintivas.

El Soldado de Invierno se está haciendo cargo de la situación, y dispara sin parpadear.

Un grito de sorpresa y dolor atraviesa el ruido ambiental. Rhino no deja ir a su presa pero se lleva una mano a la cabeza con sorpresa.

Otro estallido resuena y Rhino cae de culo, llevándose ambas manos a la frente.

El Soldado de Invierno salta del coche con elegancia y se acerca a Rhino con el rifle aun apuntándolo a la cabeza -Ese traje no te protegerá del daño masivo. Suelta a Spiderman y ríndete- le gruñe con una voz peligrosa.

-¡Que te jodan!- grita Rhino que parece cabreado con el cambio de tornas. Agarra de un pie a Spiderman y lo lanza como si fuese una muñeca contra el edificio pero el Soldado de Invierno se mueve como una exhalación y logra detener el impacto con su propio cuerpo antes de golpear el duro cemento, con el rifle abandonado en el suelo.

Peter está sin sentido y la respiración jadeante no le da buena espina a Bucky, y cuando Rhino sale corriendo de la escena del crimen mientras la policía lo sigue de cerca aprovecha la confusión para desaparecer con el adolescente a cuestas.

🕷 🕷 🕷

La Torre de los Vengadores en Nueva York vuelve a ser el centro neurálgico de los superhéroes. Pepper Potts les ha dado vía libre en lo que necesiten, así que Peter Parker está sobre una camilla siendo llevado hasta una sala amplia y blanca que grita bahía médica por los cuatro costados cuando se despierta. El Soldado de Invierno está a su lado, ahora sin la inquietante máscara inferior, y no aparta la mirada de él.

Hay preocupación en sus ojos azules.

-¡Oh, Señor Barnes! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien?- pregunta sintiéndose como si le hubiese atropellado un camión. También nota que tiene la máscara enrollada sobre la cara, lo justo para que la vía de oxígeno pueda llegar a su nariz.

-Eh, Peter, relájate. Todos bien. Tus amigos y tu tía están de camino pero primero te van a mirar los médicos, ¿te parece bien?- la voz del Sr. Barnes es empática y tranquila pero sus ojos esperan algo.

Maldita sea, esperaban una respuesta. Quiere saber si Peter está bien haciéndose una revisión médica, posiblemente porque él mismo tenía que haber pasado un infierno con todo el tema del lavado de cerebro, el brazo y dios sabe qué más -¡Sí! Sí, claro, no hay problema, todo bien con los médicos Sr. Barnes-

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunta el Sr. Barnes preocupado.

Nada le gustaría más que hacerse el duro ante el Soldado de Invierno, pero quizás la bahía médica no sea el lugar más adecuado donde mentir para quedar bien...

-Me duele el pecho y la espalda...- contesta un poco sin aliento.

Aparece rápidamente la cara de una elegante mujer asiática, una doctora a juzgar por la bata blanca que lo mira con intensidad desde detrás de unas gafas casi invisibles -Te vamos a hacer unas radiografías, Spiderman. No te vamos a mover, sólo necesitamos que te quedes muy quieto. ¿Puedes hacerlo?- le pregunta.

-Sí, claro- contesta Peter porque está bastante seguro de que tiene algo roto.

Una radiografía da paso a una analítica y las pruebas médicas continúan, pero en todo momento puede ver el rostro sereno del Sr. Barnes pululando alrededor.

Cuando por fin lo dejan en paz y lo llevan hasta una habitación medicalizada se encuentra con las mejores vistas de Manhattan.

-Uno nunca se acostumbra a estas vistas- susurra Peter. Le han dado un ligero sedante mientras su cuerpo se cura de las cuatro costillas rotas y la fea fisura en dos vértebras.

-Al cabo de media hora empiezan a aburrir, créeme- le contesta el Sr. Barnes a su lado. Le ha traído cuatro libros pero los títulos bailan un poco con los analgésicos. Ahora mismo no tiene la mente como para ponerse a leer y parece que el Sr. Barnes lo sabe.

-Están a punto de traer la cena ¿Te apetece ver algo relajante en la tele?- le pregunta tranquilamente sentándose en la butaca que hay al lado de la cama.

-Uh, no estoy seguro que pueda enterarme del argumento de nada ahora mismo...- contesta Peter. La cena parece una idea excelente ahora mismo, su cuerpo se recuperará más rápido con la ingesta de calorías.

-Oh, entonces creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas- contesta con humor el Soldado de Invierno. Netflix se enciende en la pantalla y se pasan un rato alucinando viendo Manjares Divinos y hablando de lo imposible que parece todo lo que cocinan. El Sr. Barnes tiene una sonrisa encantadora mientras Peter divaga y cena (maldita sea el cocinero de la Torre, Peter quiere casarse con él). Peter siente que está siendo mimado.

Al cabo de poco tiempo alguien llama a la puerta y las cabezas de Ned y MJ aparecen, preocupados pero contentos. A la zaga les sigue el anciano Steve Rogers, que cierra la puerta detrás de él.

MJ es la primera en hablar y Peter sonríe por su descaro -Maldita sea Peter, un susto más como esos y el diploma en ingeniería será a título póstumo- le dice con un humor que claramente no siente.

-Sed buenos con él, está un poco sedado y no es muy consciente de lo que dice- comenta Bucky con socarronería. Peter tiene un pequeño infarto porque... ¡oh, dios! ¿Le ha dicho algo inapropiado al Sr. Barnes?

-Oh, no se preocupe Sr. Barnes, Peter acostumbra a meterse el pie en la boca constantemente, ha dejado de ser una novedad- contesta MJ con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sr. Barnes, Soldado de Invierno, señor, es un placer. Qué digo, ¡un honor!- la cara de fanático baboso de Ned está en su máximo apogeo pero el Sr. Barnes le estrecha la mano igual -El placer es mío. Puedes llamarme Bucky- contesta.

-Ah, sí señor Bucky. ¡Bucky!- sigue balbuceando Ned sin apartar los ojos del atuendo lleno de correas y el brazo negro y dorado -Jesús, ese brazo es hermoso. ¡Quiero decir que es una pena lo que sucedió con su brazo original! Pero este brazo biónico tiene una precisión y a la vez una fuerza... ¿Es verdad que está hecho de vibranium?- la lengua de Ned continua desbocada mientras Bucky estira el brazo en su dirección para que pueda ver la obra de arte que Shuri le construyó.

-Y Peter no es el único que se mete el pie en la boca constantemente. Ned, ¿de verdad no dejarás de acosar al pobre hombre? ¡Al menos invítale a cenar primero!- se burla MJ sonriendo.

-Uh, claro, claro. ¿Quiere quedarse a cenar señor Bucky? ¡Bucky! Sólo Bucky. Oh, por supuesto aquí no. Aquí cena Peter...- se calla abruptamente cuando pilla la indirecta de MJ y Bucky ríe suavemente -¡Eh! ¡No le estaba pidiendo una cita!- los ojos de Ned vuelven a estar puestos en Bucky de una manera totalmente fanática -Aunque definitivamente le invitaría a una cita si yo formara parte del colectivo LGTB...- una mano femenina aparece para taparle la boca y apartarlo del Sr. Barnes.

-Lo siento, lo voy a callar ahora antes de que acabe la noche llorando por permitirle hacer el ridículo ante el Soldado de Invierno. Es muy fan, créame-

-No es de extrañar, Bucky siempre ha sido un hombre encantador- añade el anciano Rogers con una sonrisa cálida mientras mira a su amigo de la infancia. Los ojos de Bucky son suaves y le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa a Rogers mientras cruza los brazos sobre su enorme pecho, casi tímido -Además es un estupendo cocinero. Cualquier persona que lo mantenga a su lado debería sentirse afortunada- continúa con admiración el anciano.

Bucky mira al suelo mientras se hace una cola de caballo y recoge sus escasos trastos de la habitación. Todo el mundo percibe el cambio de humor en el ambiente -Bueno, os dejo tranquilos un rato. Estoy al teléfono pero si necesitáis cualquier cosa también podéis decírselo a Friday. Peter, tu tía llegará en unos diez minutos- se despide Bucky mientras estrecha la mano de los adolescentes -MJ, Ned, ha sido un placer conoceros. Me alegro de que Peter tenga tan buenos amigos-

La puerta se cierra suavemente tras él y todos se miran sin comprender qué ha pasado exactamente.

-Bueno Peter, estás lesionado así que descansa. No quiero tener que atarte a la cama- bromea el Sr. Rogers. Su sonrisa ha perdido brillo pero sigue siendo cordial. Antes de irse estrecha con firmeza la mano de todos -Estaré fuera esperando a tu tía para explicarle lo sucedido-

Cuando finalmente la puerta está cerrada la cara de MJ cambia a algo más serio y Peter teme la bronca que le va a caer, pero en cambio de sus labios escapa LA pregunta.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el Soldado de Invierno está enamorado de la anciana versión del Capitán América?-

El silencio de Peter y Ned se deben probablemente a diferentes circunstancias. Peter sigue analizando la pregunta para ver si la ha entendido correctamente mientras que Ned aún está bajando de su nube de felicidad, lo que hace abruptamente.

-¿Quieres decir que el Sr. Rogers es en realidad el Steve Rogers nacido en 1918?- Pregunta Ned. Dos pares de ojos lo miran como contestando lo obvio. -¿Qué? Sólo sé que el anterior Capitán América desapareció en la lucha contra Thanos. Rogers no es un apellido tan extraño...- se justifica.

-¿Por qué crees eso, MJ?- pregunta ligeramente escandalizado Peter.

La incredulidad en la cara de su amiga habla por sí misma -Tengo dos ojos perfectamente funcionales en la cara. Qué pasa, ¿soy la única que se ha dado cuenta?- y ante las bocas abiertas de sus amigos rueda los ojos con resignación.

-Pero eso... ¿no implicaría que lleva enamorado de su amigo de la infancia desde, no sé, toda la vida?- comenta Ned.

Peter quiere tener el argumento definitivo para rebatirlo, pero por mucho que se estruja el cerebro no tiene ninguno. Más bien todo lo contrario.

-Cuando sucedió el asunto del helicarrier, ¿no fue el Soldado de Invierno el que sacó al Capitán América del Potomac a tiempo para no ahogarse?- pregunta Ned explorando la nueva senda que MJ ha abierto para él.

-Hablamos del tipo que estaba considerado el asesino más mortal del mundo...- añade con énfasis MJ -¿Y cuando hubo el atentado en Naciones Unidas y el Capitán América se enfrentó a los 114 países para salvar a su amigo? Quiero decir, hay pocas cosas que griten más alto “enamorado hasta las trancas”-

-El Sr. Stark...- sus amigos le miran con interés, principalmente porque saben que a Peter le cuesta hablar de su mentor. Peter suspira y se pasa la mano por el cabello -Cuando volvió de Siberia después de haber intentado capturar al Soldado de Invierno traía consigo el escudo de vibranium. Dijo que Steve Rogers había elegido a su amigo asesino por encima del Capitán América-

MJ mueve la mano con gestos secos -No tiene sentido. Parece que Rogers estaba tan enamorado de Barnes como al revés. Entonces ¿qué pasó?- y todos los ojos vuelven a Peter, que entre el sedante y la presión tiene la fuerza de voluntad floja.

-Lo que os voy a decir es un súper secreto. Juradme que nunca, jamás se lo vais a decir a nadie- Los dos amigos asienten y estúpidamente el corazón de Peter se alivia -La manera de deshacer lo que hizo Thanos tiene que ver con los viajes en el tiempo. Sólo diré que fue el Capitán América el que decidió aprovechar un viaje al pasado para quedarse con el amor de su juventud-

-Peggy Carter...- susurra Ned y Peter empieza a sospechar que su amigo se ha aprendido toda la biografía de los Vengadores.

-Eso pasó hace ocho meses- contesta Peter.

-Así que el Sargento Barnes ha visto cómo de golpe su amigo y probablemente amante, pero lo dejaré en amado, ha pasado de ser el tipo más caliente de América a ser el viudo más anciano de América- resume MJ y maldita sea, viéndolo así cualquier corazón se compadecería del pobre Bucky Barnes.

-Hablamos del tipo que fue torturado y explotado por setenta años por una organización nazi terrorista- añade Ned -Creo que es el tipo con la peor suerte del mundo...- murmura con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo que está claro es que tenemos que hacer algo- dice con firmeza MJ. Peter la mira como si estuviese loca. No quiere perder extremidades por meterse en la vida sentimental del Soldado de Invierno.

-Hombre, creo que podríamos buscarle a alguien más joven, eso seguro- balbucea Ned y MJ rueda los ojos con agotamiento

-Es que me refería a eso, Ned. No lo iba a lanzar a los brazos del Sr. Rogers...-

-¡Entonces de acuerdo! Quiero decir, el Sr. Rogers podría ser su abuelo...- puntualiza Ned.

MJ niega con la cabeza y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho -A mí no me preocupa tanto la edad como que se sienta el segundo plato. Bucky Barnes necesita encontrar un amor nuevo y refrescante. ¿Vuestros padres tienen amigas solteras?-

Ned asiente con la cabeza -Creo que sí-

-Tía May tiene amigas, y creo que alguna de ellas es soltera- añade Peter sin tener muy claro si quiere hacer esto.

-Bien, yo me encargo de los chicos solteros y así tenemos cubiertos todos los frentes- contesta con una sonrisa torcida y un plan maquiavélico formándose en su cabeza.


End file.
